Revenge of the Clones
by inFAMOUSpoptart
Summary: In the rush of stopping the clones in the mystery shack, Dipper completely forgot about the two who rode away on Robbie's bike. They have been in hiding for the previous weeks plotting for revenge, and now, their plan is flawless.


Revenge of the Clones

Chapter 1: A Two Dipper Plan

* * *

"Alright," Dipper announced. "Our plan is nearly flawless." He took their notebook and laid it out on the ground between the two brainstorming kids. Sunlight shone through the heavy forest canopy directly onto the paper, making it almost gleam with perfection.

The other Dipper read over the plan carefully. "I agree; it's good. But there are still too many variables. If we're going to go through with this, it can't just be good," He made eye contact with the other Dipper. "…It has to be perfect."

Dipper #3 nodded. "But perfection is a little unrealistic, don't you think?" He picked up the notebook again and started making fine adjustments with his pencil. "You can't predict _every_ variable, so we'll just have to make it as good as possible."

Dipper #4 lied down on the grass, his hands behind his head. Hopefully the morning dew had evaporated by now. They weren't exactly good friends with moisture. He lay there thinking about the past.

It was a rough life for them now, always hiding. They could never be seen in the same place, and they hadto avoid any social interactions with anybody. Otherwise, people were going to notice. Or worse, Dipper Classic will get suspicious.

Sometimes, #4 wished he wasn't a clone of someone who had such a logical and curious brain. He saw the world as a puzzle to be solved, and that got annoying after a while. _Especially _when you live in a place as mysterious as-

"Done!" #3 interrupted thoughts. He quickly handed the notebook to #4, urging him to read it. #4 read over the revised plan, a smirk growing across his face.

"Much better," The clone decided. He sat up to properly converse. "If something goes wrong, we can just improvise."

Dipper #3 scowled. "No, no, _no…_ We both know improvisation only leads to more variables!" he said, getting frustrated. #4 shrunk back, regretting his statement. "It's like a tree branch. One wrong move and we're suddenly flooded with more things to keep under control."

#3 only just now realized that he had been speaking harshly. Looking down, he began to talk in a much lower tone. "We have to keep our eye on the plan."

#4 sighed. He knew that, and he _was_ always focused on the plan. Well, _usually_ focused. There were moments when he found interest in other things. But those other things could never happen. He was a clone. And he was still kind of worried he would stay like this forever. As in, never grow old. He was made out of paper, after all.

In his time with #3, they had been many places in Gravity Falls, like cautiously attending Pioneer Day, trick-or-treating on Summerween, and raiding Dusk2Dawn for plan-making supplies. Through all of this, he always kept it in his head that he was a clone and always will be. From all the sci-fi movies he remembered seeing as Dipper Classic, he knew that this was common clone behavior.

It was a shame that it had to be him to feel like this, though. Dipper and the clones were all technically the same person, but after what they had been through as separate people slowly defined their own individual personalities.

#3 was more intent on revenge. Sometimes #4 had even caught him awake at night, reading ideas over and over in their notebook. However crazy that may have seemed, #4 didn't blame him. It was such a selfish thing Dipper Classic had done. He just _had _to go and betray the others. _Betray the plan._

"Are you listening?" The words brought #4 out of his head.

"Sorry, I-"

"You've been zoning out like that quite often lately," #3 said before he could continue. He laid the pencil across his leg, putting his attention away from the notebook for once. "I'm actually beginning to worry about you," He said more jokingly.

#4 awkwardly nodded, hoping #3 didn't see how unenthusiastic he was about the plan. "It's just that I…" He saw a lone drop of water fall right on #3's left shoulder, causing a small portion of his shirt to melt away.

The water-assaulted clone barely noticed. "What was that?" He asked, looking up.

_Oh no,_ the clones thought in unison. #4 slowly looked towards the sky, paranoid that a drop of water would hit him directly in the face as he did so. Above, dark clouds crept by, filled to the brim with water. _Not good._ #3 saw this as well and gasped. In the time they had been going over their plan, they hadn't noticed the storm clouds roll in.

"Quick! Get the backpack!" #3 ordered as he rushed to pick up all discarded notebook paper. It was ideas they had ripped from the notebook, but it still might come in handy later.

#4 ran to a tree a few feet away to grab the backpack. It contained all their snacks, methods of entertainment, and tools. He flung it over his shoulder and rushed back to #3, who had already prepared their bike.

Well, it wasn't technically _their _bike. It was Robbie's.


End file.
